


Hiraeth

by eli_swz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreams, Dreamscapes, Home, M/M, Sad Oikawa Tooru, Soulmates, hiraeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27628342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eli_swz/pseuds/eli_swz
Summary: You were just pulled into another world, just because of destiny's empathy, and let you meet your other half.  Because time is cruel.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 5





	Hiraeth

Faint sounds of people’s murmur, sounds of engines and transportation, beneath him is a cold ground. A cold night, with cold waters pouring from the sky, along with the cold skin, and slow heartbeats. 

“Quick! One, Two, Three, haiyaa!” 

“Sir, I’m respons-”

“Son! No- he’s my son!”

“Mrs. Tooru, please proceed to the xxx hospital. The ambulance just got off with your son. Officer, kindly take her there. We’ll deal with this.” 

\--

His eyelashes started fluttering, and sensed rustles of leaves and tall grass beside him. He slowly opened his eyes, and was immediately blinded by the light. There, he heard faint breaths beside him, causing him to be awake and alert his senses. He abruptly sat up and was about to lose balance when a palm supported his back then slowly looked at the person and stared at him. He blinked several times because of how close they are to each other. 

The other person was the first one to break the gaze and faked a cough. 

"You're awake."

“Where am I?” 

They said at the same time. 

"W-Who, May I- I know your name?"

“A-Ah, the name’s Tooru Oikawa.” He replied and sat properly. 

Oikawa looked around him and he was welcomed by the sight of a field of tall grasses and flowers and spotted quite a few trees. 

He leaned back, his arms supporting him. He unconsciously closed his eyes and breathed the fresh air that hugged his skin and swayed his hair away, releasing a hint of smile. 

“How about yours?” He slightly opened his left eye and looked at the person beside him.

“H-Hajime Iwaizumi.” 

“Where are we?” 

“I don’t know.” what the latter said made Oikawa completely open his eyes and looked at the person beside him.

“Are you playing with me?” Iwaizumi shook his head and released a deep sigh.

“Just like you, I woke up here. I found myself here in the middle of nowhere.” That made Oikawa raise his brows and adjusted his sitting position. He hugged his knees and turned to the person with him.

“How so?”

Turns out, Iwaizumi was awakened when he felt something ticklish in his earlobes. He shuddered a bit and heard a tiny squeak and fast rustles going from him. Later, he found out it was a tiny squirrel and thought it was cute so he made friends with it. He started walking North and found a cabin a few meters away from him. He did not know how he ended up being here, and he can’t remember anything. 

“What are you smiling at?” Oikawa chuckled and gave him a tiny shake of head.

“You are friendly to animals.” The latter replied. 

“Then, how long have you been here?” He asked and started randomly picking grasses near him.

“Three days, I guess? I was so lonely and afraid because I can’t really see anyone besides me here. Not even another shadow nor a ghost. A while ago, I was looking for woods for the fire later at night then a tiny squirrel came to me. I realized it was the squirrel I made friends with, then that buddy kept bugging me and kept creating noises. So I tried to pick him up but he moved. I thought he wanted to play with me so I guessed I could lend him a few hours since it is still early to find woods with a forest northwest from the cabin’s door. I tried to catch him until he stopped here, then I saw you lying unconsciously so I stayed and waited for you to wake up.” He told the latter.

“I see. You said you can’t remember anything?” Oikawa asked and the other nodded. 

“I can’t remember anything that happened before I was taken here.” Oikawa hummed and bounced a nod.

“Technically, I am your first company?” 

“Right, you are. By the way, are you alright? Do you feel dizzy or in pain somewhere?” Oikawa pouted and shook his head.

“Are you sure? Those wounds are quite fresh.” Iwaizumi looked down.

Oikawa turned his gazes to him and followed the direction the person was looking at. 

He lifted it and saw a couple of lines written at his wrist. He stared at it blankly but he couldn’t remember anything that was the cause of it.

“Now that you mentioned it, I felt a sting but I’m good.” He said, continuously staring at the lines.

Silence followed that made Oikawa look up and caught the latter staring at him, mouth a bit open. Oikawa raised his brows and stared back. 

He stared at the person with dark brown eyes that shines due to the sunlight that hugs his face. His skin tone aesthetically blending along the sunlight that creates the warm and golden color that fits him so well.

“Hey.” Oikawa unconsciously whispered that made the latter break the stare. He also then just realized what he was doing and avoided his gaze too whilst the cheeks are turning into crimson.

Iwaizumi jumped up and shook off the dirt on his clothes. 

Oikawa, who was still in the daze of absorbing what just happened, caught a view of a palm. He looked at the person who owns the arm and tilted his head. Iwaizumi jerked his head, saying they’re off to go.

“I’ll bring you home and treat your wound.” Iwaizumi with his low voice said to the latter.

Oikawa reluctantly extended his arm and accepted the palm. He was pulled up and started walking.

“Hajime, right?” 

“Mn.”

“You were alone, you can’t remember anything.”

“Uh-huh. What’s the matter?”

“How are you so calm?” 

Silence followed for a couple of seconds and the faint swaying of grasses and whispers of the wind was the only thing they could hear. 

“I wasn’t. Truth to be told, I can’t sleep on my first night here. I was anxious. I would be at least at ease for a bit if there’s someone I encountered or at least caught a glimpse of. But there wasn’t anyone, thinking that it’s more unusual than a shadow lingering around you, it makes me more anxious. I was also restless for the rest of the day, until sunrise I did not get at least a minute of sleep.”

“Did you get enough sleep yet?”

Iwaizumi nodded and subconsciously picked a flower beside the path they were walking on. 

“On the second day, yesterday, I was hungry. As I’ve said that I was restless the day I was here, I haven’t eaten anything yet. So I tried to find something to eat, although I’m still a bit afraid. Then I gradually calmed down, and because I haven’t had a sleep, including the whole day of looking something to fill my stomach, I was tired so I eventually closed my eyes to rest. And when I learned there wasn’t anything to worry about the surroundings, I calmed down.”

Iwaizumi pushed the wooden door and walked in first. Oikawa watched him as he reached something at the wall and was shocked when he saw a pair of slippers made of twigs and hard and dried leaves.

“Use mine for the meantime, I have no idea I would have someone to accompany me. Come.” Iwaizumi reached his hand to Oikawa who subconsciously accepted it because he was in the middle of wearing the slippers the latter gave him.

“Careful- let’s go. I’ll find my herbs, wait over there.” He said and pointed at a wooden bed which surprisingly has a soft mattress above it with a blanket and a pair of pillows, beside it is a window which gives him a beautiful view of sunrise. 

Oikawa roamed his eyes and studied the interior of the cabin. The corners of his lips gradually lifted and sat at the bed.

“You collected herbs, that fast?” 

“Mn, I actually read about those and my grandma just taught me for a few months recently.” Iwaizumi replied while being busy making a solution for the latter’s wounds.

Then abrupt silence.

“You said you can’t remember anything.” 

“...I can’t. Either am I, I don’t know why I said that.” 

“Oh.” Oikawa muttered and stared at the wounds on his left wrist. He does not remember how he actually had that, why he did that, when he did that. 

He slowly moved his wrist and he let out a wince because of the pain. Now, he can really feel the sting and pain of the wound, so he has no choice but to let it be. 

Not long, he heard footsteps and watched the person approaching him carrying a wooden tray, a mortar, and wooden tongs on it with a cup of water and a sandwich.

“Here, I made this a while ago for my breakfast. Fill your stomach and focus on the food. This will hurt a bit because I haven’t yet made anesthetics and some remedies that have lower pain reactions on wounds.” Oikawa accepted the sandwich and took a bite.

“It’s good, how did you do the bread?” 

“I just found that in one of the cabinets.”

“Ah, I thought this was a survival mode.” Iwaizumi chuckled at the latter’s retort and picked up a few herbs using tongs.

“Your wrist.” Oikawa placed it on Iwaizumi’s palm and took another bite.

“Ready? I’ll put it, wince if you find it painful. Don’t hold back.” Oikawa nodded and Iwaizumi put enough powder on the wounds. 

“Ow!” 

“I’m sorry.” Iwaizumi gently patted the powder while the wound was absorbing it. Oikawa released hisses while Iwaizumi gently blew it to help ease the pain.

“The pain will only take seconds, your wound is absorbing it good. When you feel an itch, don’t do it.” 

“‘Kay.” 

Iwaizumi continued to blow the wound as Oikawa’s eyes started to become heavy.

“It’s finished. I still have to find a few more woods, are you coming with me?” Oikawa just nodded.

“Alright, wait for me here. I’ll go get the needs.” Second time, Oikawa just nodded and scooted back then leaned to the wall.

Minutes after, Iwaizumi was already carrying a straw and was walking to the room when he noticed it was too quiet.

“Toru-san?” No reply.

He walked with light steps and guards up towards the bedroom and peeked inside. His shoulders relaxed and the tension in his body went gone when he saw Oikawa sleeping soundly.

_That must explain why you were suddenly lousy a while ago._

He continued to enter silently in the room and towards the bed. Iwaizumi wrapped him in the blanket while hearing light snores. He chuckled and shook his head before he left.

In the middle of woods, Iwaizumi had to check his pockets to make sure his compass was still there. He sucks at directions, the irony of being crafty and has a mind of a scout person. He reminded himself to find an extra amount of wood, saying he's not alone now. 

Oikawa Toruu.

Iwaizumi suddenly heard something that gave him a startle, nearly giving him a jump and a loud scream. He felt his heart skip a beat and looked below him only to see an old wood he stepped on. He shut his eyes and released a breath while clutching to his chest with his right hand. He threw his head back and laughed.

He's laughing at himself. Being alone in the woods during the dusk, thinking about something else than trying to focus where rotten and old woods are seen because he knew it was better to use for fire. 

He pursed his lips together and noted to himself to find twigs tomorrow when the sun rose for another pair of slippers. 

He smirked when he found an old wood and picked it up then added it into the group he's carrying at his shoulder. 

After walking a bit farther, he dropped the woods he had collected and pulled out a string of cloth to tie it together. After then, he picked it up all in one and held it with his right hand whilst his left travelled to his pockets to find his compass. 

He paused halfway to open his compass, only to realize it was already dark. He can't see the compass, nor the marks he left to the trees he passed since he entered the forest. 

He awkwardly scratched the back of his head and put down the woods and crouched. He pulled out the lighter from his belt bag and lit the torch he prepared beforehand.

He sighed and stood up again, carrying a torch at his left hand and the collected woods at his right. He kept the compass because it would be useless since he has no extra hands to hold the compass. He decided to depend on the marks he left on the trees. 

After an hour, he finally can see the cabin from a distance with a faint light inside it where he can't recall how there was a light nor he left something to be lit when it turns dark. He let out a breath and moved his head to crack his neck which has been aching through the whole journey of getting himself out of the forest.

With his legs a bit hurting now, he fixed the collected woods to hold them firmly and started walking. It's quite a distance, plus before the cabin, tall and yellow grasses should be passed before reaching it. 

In fifteen minutes or so, he finally managed to put his feet at the doorstep while panting. Someone inside seemed to hear light breathes in a rapid pace, and decided to open the door for him. Wearing the slippers made from twigs that are a bit bigger from his foot size, he walked towards the wooden door and clicked the knob. 

He swung it open and there revealed a sweaty, panting man who's busy digging soil by the cabin to hold the torch. 

Oikawa's lips unconsciously curved up and knocked at the wooden door to grab the man's attention which succeeded because he looked at his direction. 

"You're awake." Oikawa nodded and leaned at the door frame. 

"I'm sorry, I wasn't able to come with you." Iwaizumi stood straight and placed his hands in his hips, being a bit annoyed because he can't make the torch still in the soil he dug.

"No worries," Iwaizumi replied between his panting breaths.

"Hand me the torch." The latter turned to look at Oikawa who's hand with the bandage extending, waiting for him to give the torch.

"You're going somewhere?" Iwaizumi received a shaking head and with confused eyes, he scratched his head and picked the torch up then walked to Oikawa. 

Oikawa fixed his standing and gripped the torch then turned at the door frame beside him. He walked out a step and placed the torch to the torch holder.

Iwaizumi's eyes widened because he cannot remember when they had a torch holder at the cabin, what's more, it looks like it's pretty strong enough to hold the torch on the wall.

"When I woke up, you were already gone to find woods, if I'm not mistaken. I toured myself in this place and found gasolines and bamboo so I assumed you made a torch." Oikawa pretended to fix something in the torch holder with his slender fingers, which caught Iwaizumi's eyes and stared at it.

"I made this and found lamps to light the cabin." Oikawa looked away with his hands behind his back, to hide his twitching fingers. Iwaizumi snapped back to reality and tore his gazes from the latter's finger when it was brought behind Oikawa's body.

"Ah, thank you. No worries, you may come with me tomorrow." Iwaizumi replied and looked at the brunette man standing at the doorway, across him.

"T-Then come inside, it's getting cold. I'm making dinner." Oikawa turned around and his lips curled up when he caught a view of Iwaizumi's eyes twinkled.

Iwaizumi entered and was welcomed by a smell of soup with a warm ambiance. He subconsciously smiled and stared at the man in front of him.

"The soup is not yet finished but it should be ready a few minutes from now. Rest for a bit, I'll boil you a water for bath." Oikawa spoke and went outside to pick up the woods.

He noticed the woods are tied in many groups, he assumed they were for different uses. So, he called. "Hajime-san, among these, where's for the bath?" 

"Just pick anything, they have the same number anyway." the latter said from the insides of the cabin. Oikawa nodded and picked a tie and busied himself for water.

Iwaizumi pulled out clothes and grabbed a towel to wipe his sweat away. He's been maintaining a good distance between him and the other. He does not get why but his body did so. At the back of his mind, he's been conscious of how he smells after the attempt of hunting and finding woods. 

He stood up and peaked at the pot on the lit cooking stove. Oikawa caught a view of this, since the kitchen is also located at the back of the cabin, beside the bathroom. So he smiled to himself and tore his gaze from the man who's looking excited from the soup and continued his work, fanning the fire with palm leaves.

Oikawa has been silent for the whole dinner and his fingers would unconsciously fidget. As for Iwaizumi, he has been catching the other looking at him. And whenever Oikawa would snapback, he'd avoid his eyes from him but would always steal a glance.

"I, I will wash them, rest." Oikawa insisted and Iwaizumi let him be. He stood up from sitting and started walking to the bedroom. Oikawa sat and started to wash the utensils when he heard the footsteps stop from walking away behind him.

"Oikawa-san," hearing the other call him by his name, he felt a sudden rush of heat crawling from his neck to his face.

"Hm?" he let out a silent "hooo," congratulating himself from not stuttering.

"The soup tastes great." then heard footsteps growing fainter from distance.

It made Oikawa pause and stare at the water across him. Both the voice and the words kept repeating in his mind over and over, finally feeling a comfort.

He pursed his lips, refraining himself to smile and looked away for a second before continuing washing. 

After then, he stepped outside to look for the moon. After roaming his eyes at the sky for a second, he found the moon and smiled. He looked directly upwards, and to the moon to estimate the time.

From the east, he tilted his head to where the moon is, and estimated it's fifty degrees.

"It must be approximately eight in the evening now." He muttered to himself and remembered it for some time before returning inside.

He swung the curtain from the bedroom and entered, only to see a familiar man laying down at the bed facing the wall. Oikawa thought he was already asleep so without noise, he stepped outside the room and decided to sleep at the wooden sofa in the living room.

\--

Morning passed and the rustle of grass and leaves made Oikawa wake up. He hummed and turned to his side, then opened his eyes when he felt the heat of his breath bouncing back to him. Expecting the wooden bamboo couch he used to sleep last night, he was welcomed by a familiar wooden wall and felt a soft mattress beneath him. 

He closed his eyes once more before opening them again and pulling himself up. He looked at his left, being greeted by an aesthetically pleasing orange, pink and blue sky with a ball of light peeking at the horizon. 

He smiled and realized it was the second day at paradise he has no idea where and how did he get there. He closed his eyes and felt the cold morning wind breeze from the window that made his hair sway.

He turned around and saw the curtain swaying due to the wind. He pulled the blanket off him then wore the slippers before walking out the bedroom, with one thing in his current state of mind right now: find the person he's with yesterday.

He roamed his eyes around and looked for a familiar figure. When he saw nothing, he started to walk further to the kitchen and there stood the person he's finding, busy about something. 

Iwaizumi felt a pair of eyes staring behind him so he looked back, then saw a person indeed looking directly at him. His face lit up and glanced at the pan.

"You're awake." He spoke. 

"Good morning." Oikawa made his way towards Iwaizumi and peeked at the pan over the cooking stove.

"Good morning, are you okay for an egg sandwich for breakfast?" He received a smiling nod from the brunette.

"Did you heat the water yet?" Iwaizumi shook his head and cracked an egg then poured it into the hot pan.

"Hm, okay. I'll go heat them. By the way, I'll come with you today." Oikawa's words before leaving him to get the woods placed inside and walking outside again. 

"Hajime-san, do we have rice there?" 

"We don't have any. Do you need them? I'll try to find rice crops here." 

"Ah no need. If there's none then don't push it. Maybe on the way, we might find a rice sack or rice crops. I mean it's not impossible, right?" Iwaizumi chuckled and nodded.

"Mn, just like I thought this was a survival mode that even a fill for your stomach, you should find and make it yourself. Yet unexpectedly, finding a dozen trays of eggs and bread then seeds to plant appeared at any of the cabinets." Oikawa laughed at the latter's answer and stared at the fire which he was fanning using the palm leaf he used yesterday night.

"Precisely." he replied.

They busied themselves, Oikawa heating the water for bath and Iwaizumi making breakfast. Later when the sun has risen for a bit, Oikawa, who's making the bed and watering the plants, hears his name from the person.

"Oikawa-san, time to eat." Iwaizumi called out through the curtains, dividing the bedroom and the living room.

"Coming." he replied and followed the other to the dining table.

"I made tea." Iwaizumi added and sat on the chair.

"Thank you, it looks great. I bet it should taste great as well." 

"You're flattering me too much." Oikawa took a bite before laughing at the latter's reply. They talked while eating and as soon as they both finished their food, they fixed themselves and were ready to work.

After some time, Oikawa, who was staring at the two large logs that's standing as a post on the balcony, looked at the door to find Iwaizumi checking at the torch and pulling it out of the handle.

"What are you staring at?" he turned to Iwaizumi who's walking towards him and also looked at the direction where Oikawa's eyes were fixed a while ago.

"Nothing, I just thought of something. Are we going now?" He received a nod so he looked one last time to the two wooden logs before turning to Iwaizumi's side and receiving a bag with necessary things inside it.

Oikawa wanted to hang a swing, or a cradle. Just for Iwaizumi to rest on before doing work again. 

"By the way, how was your wound? Have you treated it with a new bandage and applied some medicine to it?" Iwaizumi asked in the middle of walking with him. Oikawa raised his left arm, showing the latter the newly bandaged wound and shook his head.

"Yes and no. I did change the bandage but did not apply the meds to it. I don't know where was it placed." Iwaizumi paused, making Oikawa also pause and turn to look at the man. He raised his brows while watching the other who's busy digging at his bag and eyebrows were raised even more when he saw Iwaizumi hold a small bottle between his fingers.

"Take off your bandage, let me apply the medicine." Iwaizumi reached out his hand and took the bag from Oikawa then gently reached for the latter's left arm.

He opened the bottle and tapped the bottle, trying to control the amount of medicine while pouring it to the wound, and gently blowing it. Oikawa's fingers twitched from the sting but soon relaxed when he felt a finger gently circling beside the wound. 

Oikawa's eyelashes lifted and stared at the man before him, who was busy caressing and blowing the wound, while slowly feeling a familiar warmth crawl over his face up to his neck. The crimson ears did not get away.

"Let's go." he was snapped back to himself and realized his wound was already bandaged again. Using his right hand, he reached for his bag and they started walking again.

"Where are we heading to?"

"To where I found you. Southeast." Iwaizumi replied.

The two of them talked while journeying, knowing the other more. Not long before Oikawa paused his steps with his eyes fixed in a direction. Iwaizumi also silenced and paused, turning to look at Oikawa and saw the latter looking at something. He followed Oikawa's gaze and eyes widened a bit when he found an open cabin. 

"Let's go and see them?" Oikawa looked at the person who just walked beside him. He nodded and they both walked to the cabin. 

They paused in front of the cabin, unexpectedly welcomed by a number of open wooden storehouses with fruits and vegetables in it. 

They looked at each other and felt chills as soon as the fact of the open storehouses and the selling items were open but there were no people looking for it struck their minds.

There was silence between them and the atmosphere. The both of them weren't sure what to do, and they were confused about these things. 

"So..S-Shall we head and ask to give us for our living?" Iwaizumi asked.

The way Iwaizumi asked and his choice of words made Oikawa chuckle and slowly turned to grin when he assumed there indeed were no people in the stores.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Oikawa did not answer and just continued walking towards the store he found from the distance earlier.

Iwaizumi followed him with uncertainty about the latter's intention and paused when he found Oikawa entering the storehouse.

Oikawa found an waist apron and wore it. Finding another cloth, he used it as a bandana and tied it to his forehead. He pouted and faced the latter who stood outside the store across him, still confusion painted in his face. 

Oikawa raised his brows and acted like a vendor, fixing the vegetables and fruits.

"Yes sir, good morning. What do you need? We have fruits here, apple, peach, pears, lemon? For vegetables, we have here lettuce, cabbage, carrots and this. Hm?" When Oikawa's eyes went for him, Iwaizumi looked back at him with amusement. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Sir! Are you going to buy or not? I have something to do, buy if buy! Time is worthy you know." Oikawa with his forehead creased pretended to busy himself. When he heard no noise, he looked across him, finding his company looking back at him.

He folded his arms and stood there, staring back at Iwaizumi. The two people stood before each other, with wooden trays between them.

They stayed like that for seconds until Iwaizumi painted a smile on his lips, still staring at the brunette in front of him.

Seeing him smile, Oikawa couldn't help but also smile without tearing his gazes to the other. Seconds after, a couple of laughter between two people filled the atmosphere of the market, despite the unusual emptiness of it. 

"Well, sir, I wish to have five carrots, a dozen of this, and by the way, do you sell rice? A friend of mine wishes to have rice." Iwaizumi played.

"Oh I am sorry, we actually don't have a stock right now. See at others if they have. Is this all you need?" Iwaizumi nodded.

"Do you, Sir have something in your mind to exchange with? Let me know and try my best if I have them." 

"Ah pennies. Yes?" 

"Apologies, I don't have them." 

"Huh? Give me something you have, then. I'll accept it no matter what." 

"Then...will you accept my friend?" Oikawa paused and looked to the person with disbelief in his eyes.

"You're really giving me away? I can't accept this, I'll find the portal back to where I belong. I'm done." Oikawa pulled the tie of the apron tied behind his back and walked out the store.

Iwaizumi laughed at it and moved his feet, running after the person. He grabbed his right hand and pulled the latter to him.

"Hm? Isn't this where you belong?" Oikawa pushed his head back for a bit, avoiding it to collide the other's face when their bodies already collided. With wide eyes, he blinked for few times and stared at the person's face inches from his. 

Iwaizumi stared at the latter with a single word only circling around his mind.

_Beautiful._

"I-Iwa-chan." Iwaizumi raised his brows and his lips suddenly parted and realized what he just did. He looked away and loosened his grip to the latter's arm and took a step back.

"I'm sorry." Oikawa released a breath he did not know he'd been holding and fidgeted with his fingers.

"It's- It's okay." There was a moment of silence before Oikawa turned around and walked away. Iwaizumi followed him and hesitantly followed him who's picking vegetables.

"What were the vegetables you said a while ago?" Oikawa picked a carrot and examined it.

"Carrots, cabbage, lettuce, basically all of them." Oikawa chuckled and nodded.

"How many of these carrots?"

"You decide."

"Alright. Go get a leaf. It's inside, there's a stand of leaf roll behind this tray." Iwaizumi followed the latter's instructions and soon found the leaves. 

After leaving the empty market, they continued finding woods while Iwaizumi secretly collected twigs.

Before dusk, they're on their way back to the cabin. 

"What time do you think it is right now?" Iwaizumi asked the latter.

"Aren't we on the Southeast, are we?" He nodded and looked straight, recalling the familiarity of this place, knowing if they have been here or not.

While Oikawa looked up to see the sun, he estimated the time.

"It should be around three." The wind blew and that made the both of them relax a little. Being under the sun for almost eight hours travelling, they felt exhausted. Fortunately, the sun today isn't scorching, therefore they haven't felt too much sweat and difficulty working under the sun.

"Mn, your scouting traits are quite good." Oikawa smiled at it and did not respond.

They both stopped under a tree and let out a deep breath. 

"Let's rest here for a while." Iwaizumi insisted and leaned at the tree. 

They put down their bags that've been heavy for quite a long time, with the foods inside it, plus the woods they're carrying on their way back.

"Here." Iwaizumi extended the water, stored in a wooden bottle to Oikawa which he received and drank. 

"It tastes sweet." Iwaizumi nodded and took the bottle back from Oikawa who's now leaning at the tree, sitting with him.

"I thought so, the wood is sugarcane." Oikawa formed an "o" by his lips and nodded.

The silence wrapped around them, the rustle of tall grasses and leaves with some chirping birds are the only noise added in their atmosphere. With the brightness of sun, they both squinted their eyes a bit and stared at nowhere.

It was silent, but it was comfortable.

"How are you?" Oikawa suddenly spoke. Iwaizumi beside him turned his head to look at him and saw the latter's eyes fixated at the field.

"I am fine. How about you?" He heard him sigh.

"I don't know. The fact that I don't remember anything before I was here made me bother, but like, at the same time it comforts me that I don't actually remember anything? Like it's bothering me but a part of me says it's better not to remember anything." Iwaizumi only gave him a nod and did not respond. 

Turns out, he actually did not know what to say. 

But after a moment of silence, he finally spoke.

"Everything feels normal to me. There's this unusual relaxed and peaceful feeling. Why unusual? I don't know. Maybe I haven't felt this feeling for a long time, to the world I was before? Maybe that's why I am not used to it, but at the same time it's making me feel better." 

Silence.

Hearing there wasn't any response, Iwaizumi looked at the person beside him and found out the eyelashes dropped down low with its chest releasing deep and balanced breaths. Iwaizumi chuckled at the view and looked away.

Oikawa woke up with the sound of woods and the noise of crisps of dried leaves. 

The person felt a faint rustle behind him so he turned around and smiled from the view of a newly woken up brunette man.

"You're awake." 

"What time is it now?" 

"I don't know how to read skies." Iwaizumi earned a chuckle and stood up.

"Around half past four. It's almost sunset, let's continue heading back." 

"Mm, let's go." Then a palm appeared in front of Oikawa. He smirked at the familiar moment and stared at it for a while before grabbing it with the same hand he used for the first time and stood up.

On their way back, Oikawa asked. "How long have I slept?"

"An hour." Oikawa's lips turned into a flat line and nodded. 

As soon as they caught the sight of a cabin that's both familiar to them, their faces lit up and a small smile formed on their lips. 

They sighed deeply after finally returning to their cabin. Iwaizumi went directly behind the cabin to put the woods there while Oikawa entered the cabin and gone to the kitchen to place the vegetables there.

They busied themselves, Oikawa who's cooking dinner for them and Iwaizumi heating the water for their bath.

"How about we go fishing tomorrow?" Oikawa nodded and took a bite.

"Sounds good." And the latter volunteered in washing the dishes.

"The corn soup tastes good." Oikawa smiled and continued washing the dishes. 

After bathing, he peeked at the bedroom, expecting a sleeping Iwaizumi which did not disappoint himself because Iwaizumi indeed passed out and is already sleeping peacefully, facing the wall.

With a smile, Oikawa silently entered and placed a water at the wooden cabinet beside the headboard and silently walked out.

He went directly to the couch and laid down. 

The silence of night wrapped around the house. Oikawa turned to his side and stared at the center table across him, with a plant placed on it.

It amazes him how there's no electricity but the temperature was good and comfortable. Although midnights until sunrise would be colder than before, there was still this warmth he couldn't point out that made his sleep more peaceful. There were no insects.

What's more, laying on the couch for a few nights as the day passed, he thought something was missing. But he couldn't know what it was.

With the familiar alarm, Oikawa inhaled the cold sunrise breeze at the window, felt it for a minute or two. After, he pulled the white cloth from him and wore the slippers then walked out from the bedroom.

He was welcomed by an aroma of hot tea and a sound of slicing. He went to the kitchen and saw Iwaizumi slicing the last of the apple and gathering it then putting it into the two wooden bowls along with other fruits.

Oikawa walked towards the person and peeked at the tea. When the latter felt his presence, Iwaizumi looked at him and gave him a warm smile. "You're awake. Good morning."

As much as Iwaizumi wanted to stare at the morning or the just woke up look of the other, he could not because he's busy preparing food.

"Wait for a bit, the breakfast is almost ready." Oikawa nodded and stepped back. He leaned at the table and watched the latter being busy preparing their breakfast.

"How was your sleep?" Iwaizumi initiated the conversation.

"It was fine. I actually love how the cold wind would be the first one you'd encounter right after you get up from sleeping." Oikawa heard a light laugh that made him also smile.

"That's good to hear. Is there anything unusual going on to you?" Oikawa recalled if there is something unusual happening to him but there was none.

So he answered truthfully, "None, yet."

None yet. Of course, encountering an unusual place with the two of them being the only human inside this world, unusual things they encounter such as the market suddenly appearing to them from a distance but there wasn't anyone selling them, with actual and real foods, with the two of them not being able to remember the things happened before being lost at this place, it's not impossible to follow more unusual things. It's not impossible to encounter more of them.

"Hm, same here. How's your stay so far?" 

"It's great. I've been living like a well-known person with someone who takes good care of me. It's fun you know." Iwaizumi laughed and placed the two bowls on the table, while Oikawa stayed leaning at the table's side watching the latter move for him.

"You're living pretty good there huh, princess." Oikawa froze from hearing the last word. But it did not take obvious length of silence to catch him frozen and snapped back, covering himself with a bubbly laugh as possible.

"Oh of course I am." he playfully rolled his eyes before taking a seat. His fingers found his warm earlobes and watched Iwaizumi place the cups of tea on the table.

"We have fruits today. Is it fine with you?" 

"Your breakfast is my breakfast. If it's okay with you, then it is also to me. Besides, we're the only ones together here in this nowhere. It's useless to argue at different breakfasts." Iwaizumi laughed and took a seat.

"Right."

Their routine has been like that as days passed. Being ignorant of what date is it now on the calendar, they just depended on the sun and moon for the time.

At most, they grew closer to each other.

They would exchange good mornings, and asking if there had been anything unusual happening to the both of them individually, checking how were their sleep, Iwaizumi preparing breakfasts then working themselves for the whole day and Oikawa preparing for dinner. In which Iwaizumi had non-stop making Oikawa feel at ease by giving feedback at his cooking, most of the time complimenting it such as "The food tastes amazing. Cook me another one for some time." before leaving Oikawa to wash the dishes. 

Oikawa also continued checking on Iwaizumi falling asleep after he finished washing the dishes and sleeping on the couch, then waking up by the same cold sunrise breeze at the bedroom's window.

"Iwa-chan, I just noticed I am sleeping on the couch but I have been waking up on the bed. Am I sleepwalking?" Iwaizumi shook his head.

"Right," Iwaizumi swallowed the food before speaking up again. 

"Why were you sleeping on the couch? The bed has enough space for you to sleep in." he stated with his creased forehead.

"I assumed you're not comfortable with me sleeping beside you so I just chose to sleep at the couch." Oikawa explained and earned a light knuckle on the head.

"It's also you who said there's only the two of us in this place, it's useless to argue about some things we share. Besides, it's not like I own the cabin. Remind you, I also was lost here." Oikawa caressed his head and grinned.

"Tonight and the following nights, sleep there, alright? It's kinda tiring to carry you over and over again with your stubborn head to the room." Oikawa suddenly felt the food turn the wrong way and coughed.

"Slow down." Iwaizumi gave him a cup of water and he immediately calmed down after drinking it. 

His body suddenly froze when a thumb reached for his face and gently wiped away the tears from his eyes. Iwaizumi sat back and continued eating.

"Let's go inside the woods today." Oikawa then snapped out of it and looked at the man in front of him.

The cold wind entered the kitchen and the faint rustle of grass with the golden light reaching Iwaizumi's skin, along with his face.

"H-Huh?" Oikawa tried not to drown at the view in front of him.

"Are you okay?" Oikawa for the second time felt his blood rush to his face. Now, he felt all his blood from his body rush to his face and neck while his body went soft when a warm palm was gently slided upwards to take the hair away from his face and collided it onto his forehead.

"Your temperature is fine. Is there something bothering you?" Oikawa immediately shook his head and took a bite.

"What did you just say?" then mentally congratulated himself for not stuttering while calming himself down.

"Let's go inside the woods today." Iwaizumi repeated and Oikawa nodded.

"Copy." he replied and continued eating while his heartbeat, still beating at a rapid pace. He secretly closed his eyes for a second and just wished Iwaizumi wouldn't hear his heart beat just when he realized it was beating loud.

"How are your wounds?" Oikawa nodded and swallowed the food.

"It's already healed. Thank you for taking care of it." 

"No worries."

With silence around them, the continuous crisp and cracks of woods were the only sounds they can hear in the middle of the forest. 

"You were leaving marks?" Iwaizumi nodded and glanced at one of the trees with a white paint on it, the sign he used to know he was once there.

"What woods should I pick up?"

"The old and rotten ones are better." Oikawa nodded and started picking up woods that he thought it's better. 

Silence continued between them and busied themselves looking for woods. 

"Oikawa, we should be finished. Let's go home." Iwaizumi expected to hear his favorite hum of confirmation and assurance from the person he's been with since the day he found him lying on the grass, 

but there were none.

So the thought, Oikawa did not hear his voice.

"Oikawa-san, let's go home." He repeated without bothering to turn around, since he was busy separating the woods into groups and tying them.

But he received only silence. He knew his voice was loud and clear, Oikawa should be able to hear it for the second time but there wasn't any response. 

Iwaizumi turned around and his heart started to beat fast when he can't   
see neither Oikawa's shadow nor his body, being busy picking up woods. 

"Oikawa?" he called. 

No response.

"Oikawa!" he shouted but still, no response. 

He cussed under his breath and quickly picked up the woods and his bag. He did not know where to start, whether to East, North or South-- which they came from. 

If Oikawa went to the West, he should have seen his figure, since he was facing the West direction, but he did not. 

He decided to go East, hands and eyes were restless, expecting to see a figure of a brunette man. He called out, and called out, and continued to call out his name, hoping for an answer, hoping his name to be called back. 

His legs are shaking, and starting to feel sore, but he knew he couldn't rest a second. He should not, not before finding Oikawa. As well as his neck, basically his whole body slowly feeling the fatigue, turning around here and there, with his heart still beating rapidly, which increases the pace whenever he would catch a view of the sun, telling him that it's almost been an hour, or two, it's almost dusk.

But there weren't any signs of Oikawa. 

He traveled East and West, he looked at the paint marks, if Oikawa had been there, he should have applied a new layer of paint. But when Iwaizumi touched, there wasn't any wet paint, nor a sign of a new layer of paint. 

He has no choice but to go North. 

All of his body starts to feel restless. He's drained, but he can't rest. He's completely drained but he knew that there's only one thing, only someone who could revive his energy, his strength. He knew he cannot give up, unless they would go home together.

He was panting, just as he noticed there weren't any signs of sun anymore, his jaw clenched when he still couldn't see any signs of him. Veins popping in his forehead with his fists balled, along with carrying the woods and the bag which was quite heavy, he continued to walk North and look for him, even he's starting to feel numb.

His feet were sore, and his body feeling the fatigue, it slowly went away. He never rested, he couldn't care less on them. 

"Oikawa-"

"Iwa-chan!" 

Everything fired up inside Iwaizumi as he heard the voice he's been looking for all day. Without wasting time, he turned his head around and saw a familiar man, also looking tired and exhausted. 

They have been looking for each other for the whole day, non-stop. They were both numb and restless, but the moment they saw each other again, it felt like everything restless around them immediately calmed.

"Oikawa-san!" Oikawa took a step to welcome the other who was walking with big steps towards him. 

Oikawa's eyes widened when he felt a pair of warm palms enclosed his face and a rough kiss implanted on his forehead. 

Whether it was rough or harsh, it only meant one thing.

Without having the intention of letting go of Oikawa's face, Iwaizumi threw his head slightly back to see the latter's face.

As soon as their eyes met, Oikawa saw how Iwaizumi's eyes were lost. How he's breathing rapidly, and his colors started to return.

"Where were you?" Iwaizumi asked between his pants.

"I-I was busy picking woods because there were many of them, I-I did not notice I was already far from you. I'm sorry." Oikawa was suddenly pulled into a hug. A tight one.

His heart started to beat fast, but at the same time, it wasn't as restless compared earlier when he knew he lost his company. Honestly, it was starting to calm down.

"No I'm sorry, I did not give you that much attention. I almost lost you." From hearing these words, Oikawa's lips parted as he did not know what to say. He was completely stunned by this man's actions towards him.

After a minute of shock, realizing most parts of it had already sinked in Oikawa's mind, he lightly laughed. He slowly raised both of his arms and wrapped it around the latter's body. He caressed his back and hugged him tighter.

He did not mind the difficulty of breathing, instead, it was something he could rest on, 

_it felt home._

"Alright, stop worrying now. I'm here, I'm already here." He gently whispered as he felt his blood rush to his face, so to hide them, he buried his face in the crook of Iwaizumi's neck. 

He continued caressing the other's back, while secretly smiling inside.

After staying like that for a few more minutes, Iwaizumi eventually calmed down and Oikawa felt the hug loosen.

Oikawa also released from the hug and faced the latter, whose cheeks were in crimson color, as well as his earlobes. 

Basically, they were both red. But Oikawa covered it with a chuckle, doing his best not to sound awkward.

He took a deep breath and threw his head back, before looking back at the man in front of him. Their hearts beating at the same rhythm, with a calm and mellow tempo. 

Seeing Oikawa turn his back from him, Iwaizumi's hand twitch, ready to grab his hands once more and never let go of it, not wanting to lose this man out of his sight again, but paused when he saw the latter not move, nor take a step farther from him.

Smiling, Oikawa turned half of his body around, enough to look at Iwaizumi. Oikawa raised his left palm, still smiling, and looking at Iwaizumi's eyes.

"Let's go home?" Iwaizumi felt the familiar heat rush into his face and stared at the palm in front of him. His lips gradually drew a smile, a sweet, gentle, calm one, as he placed his hand over. 

"Let's go home." He spoke and with the woods on their free hand, they returned home with no intentions of letting each other go again.

They returned home, finding themselves a home for their hearts. 

Oikawa opened his eyes and was welcomed by the familiar camhanaich. The same blue, pink and orange skies of twilight early in the morning with the cool breeze along with the rustle of grasses that hugs his skin every time he pulls himself up. 

He felt extra happy today. He felt complete, like a part of him was finally filled he didn't know it was empty before. With a smile instantly formed on his lips, he stretched and schooched to his sitting position to face the window, the view. He placed his palms over the window frame, with eyes closed, feeling the overwhelming feeling of being in love, happy and home with the cold wind.

Suddenly, a smack of lips was planted in his cheeks, which made his own eyes abruptly open. Then he was wrapped with a pair of arms in his waist, from the scent, he knew who it was. 

Oikawa let out a giggle and leaned to the latter's body. "You're awake."

The deep, baritone voice that made Oikawa melt over and over again filled his ears. He nodded and raised his right hand to cup the latter's cheeks behind him. Iwaizumi leaned to Oikawa's palms and smiled.

"Good morning, Iwa-chan." Oikawa spoke.

"Good morning, Tooru." 

"No nightmares or unusual happenings during sleep?" Oikawa shook his head. 

"None, how about you?" 

There was silence.

"Hmm, none." They both chuckled and stayed there for a few minutes, both welcoming and watching the sun as it rises, along with the morning breeze.

"Let's go eat breakfast." Oikawa nodded then they both got up. 

"By the way, would you mind going alone at the stream today? Just an hour or two, let's go fishing." Oikawa furrowed his brows.

"But we still have fish?" 

"They will be cooked later at lunch, we have to restock them." Oikawa then nodded at Iwaizumi's response and continued eating.

"I don't mind. An hour or two is good, yeah?" Iwaizumi hummed and nodded before continuing eating. The comfortable and happy silence made them feel relaxed.

There are times where they will steal each other glances, and most of the times they caught each other indeed stealing glances. In that case, they would avoid each other's eyes and blush, then look at each other again before giggling and laughing. 

Iwaizumi watched Oikawa's figure disappearing from Northeast, where the stream is located. 

Right after Iwaizumi confirmed Oikawa was gone and busy, he immediately made himself also busy, preparing for something. 

After an hour or two, Oikawa thought the fishes he caught were enough. Afterall, there were only the two of them living in this paradise. 

So he decided to fix his things and prepared to travel back to their cabin. 

On his way back, he was humming a song until. the smile on his lips grew as he caught a view of his home, and another one, also his home.

"Iwa-chan!" hearing Oikawa called him, he turned around and nervous crept in his nerves. 

He tried to play it cool, and smiled then waved his hand.

Seeing Iwaizumi respond, Oikawa became more excited and increased his pace towards him. When he stopped in front of Iwaizumi, he closed his eyes as he received a kiss on his forehead before helping him to put the things and the fishes aside.

"You caught quite many." Oikawa nodded proudly which made the latter chuckle.

"Let's rest." Iwaizumi held his hand and led him in front of their cabin. 

Oikawa's eyes widened as his heart started to melt because of what he's seeing in front of him.

A mat laid on the ground with an opened basket, containing a pie and another basket full of snacks and fruits.

Oikawa turned to look at Iwaizumi who's standing there, earlobes red and his face speaking shyness as he tried to avoid the latter's eyes but would still steal a glance to know his reaction.

"I- uh, prepared something. I-I hope you like it." He said and forced himself to smile, even embarrassment was about to eat him whole when a pair of arms and a weight leaned to his body.

"Thank you, I love it." Oikawa whispered and Iwaizumi felt a relaxing sensation when he heard the latter's response.

"Just right, I'm hungry. Iwa-chan, come here, quick!" Iwaizumi chuckled and walked over then sat beside Oikawa.

"Mm, this is delicious!" Iwaizumi watched Oikawa eat and give him compliments about his cooking skills. 

"I..actually had a dream last night." It grabbed Oikawa's attention so he turned to face the latter and leaned.

"Can you tell me?"

"Mm. It's nothing important though. I had a dream that I was a chef and I own a restaurant- a known one." Oikawa stared at him with awe and slapped him in his biceps jokingly.

"What do you mean it's not important? It is! You will know a lot of dishes, and of course you will feed me. I have someone who will take good care of my stomach, that's important!" They both laughed at Oikawa's retort.

They stayed like that for the whole day, Iwaizumi laying on Oikawa's lap while reading, and Oikawa playing Iwaizumi's hair while eating.

_____

Oikawa hummed as he felt someone scooting in his bed, and an arm wrapped around his waist. 

"Good night, Tooru."

"Good night, Iwa-chan." 

And they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

As the morning rises, Oikawa causally opened his eyes and expected to face a wall. But he was welcomed by a sight of a man, sleeping peacefully, arms still wrapped around him.

Oikawa drew himself closer to the man, unintentionally waking him up.

"You're awake." Oikawa nodded and received a forehead kiss.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Iwa-chan."

"Any dreams or unusual happenings?" Iwaizumi raised his brows as he did not expect to see Oikawa nod.

"What?"

"A dream. I was an author." 

"That's all?" Oikawa nodded and buried his face into the man's chest. Iwaizumi pulled him closer and propped his chin on the man's head. 

"Okay, is it bothering you?" 

"No. But I was thinking if that's my job from the world. Just like you, being a chef." Oikawa felt the man nod and stayed silent.

"Let's go get breakfast?" 

and they decided to make breakfast together.

Days continued as they kept having dreams. Just as they were sure they're having them, they promised to each other to tell what it was. Not a single detail is allowed to be kept, unless forgotten-- which happen sometimes.

"Weird, we keep having dreams but we can't still remember what happened before we ended up here." Iwaizumi nodded in agreement and ate his food.

"Mm, let's just wait a little more. It should appear." He replied. 

Everything was normal to them, except they're trying to adapt the new thing that's been happening to them: they're having different dreams, each night. 

They seem to be laughing, and were okay to that. Were okay to the promise that they wouldn't keep anything about the dream they had last night. It was okay to let it be and discover the things they haven't remembered for a long time. 

They seem to be just in love, in this paradise in which they probably own. Where this is where they met, this is where Oikawa's wounds healed, they lost and found each otherㅡ just this is where they call home. 

But deep inside, as they close their eyes, pretend to be asleep, there was this internal shaking, the thought that they don't want to fall into slumber. They don't want to sleep, 

they are scared. 

At day, they seem to be just okay, unbothered. But when the moon rises, they would feel the familiar fear they wished it would go away. They fear the dreams, their dreams.

They are actually scared of what it can do to the two of them. 

Especially, when the night will finally come,

where they have to dream about what happened before they were lost here.

They couldn't help but to tremble sometimes. 

They couldn't help but to fake a smile sometimes.

Whenever that thought would speak in their minds.

Whenever they remember them.

Whenever they remember that it has to.

They have nowhere to hide, they have nowhere to keep. They can't stop them.

"Toruu." Iwaizumi spoke.

Oikawa hummed in acknowledgement and tried to smile, pretending it's okay. 

When it is not, 

because it's about sunset.

The moon will rise soon,

and they have to sleep again.

"Do you want to stargaze later?" Oikawa's heartbeat paced up and he responded with a nod. Iwaizumi smiled softly and also nodded, then continued doing the work.

"Where are we going to stargaze later?" 

"The roof is made from bricks. We're going there later." Iwaizumi replied and caressed the latter's hair. 

Oikawa sincerely smiled and closed his eyes. He gave Iwaizumi a small nod before picking up the wood he saw before his feet.

The time happened too fast,

It was already night time.

The mood has finally risen, the stars are already visible. Countless of them.

"Let's go?" Oikawa stared at the hand, feeling the deja vu of something.

Somewhere, where Iwaizumi told him "be careful" the first time, they held hands tightly, because Oikawa was having his time to wear the slippers.

He slowly accepted it, and placed his own palm over the latter's, who was waiting for him. 

With held hands, they went to the back part of the cabin. 

Oikawa saw a wooden ladder. He thought that must explain why Iwaizumi returned home with extra woods, and logs.

"Go first." Iwaizumi spoke softly.

Still holding hands, Oikawa was led towards the ladder. He felt a warm hand hold his waist, that made him turn red. 

He looked up, pretending to see how many more steps it will take to reach the roof, but reality, to hide his redness.

"Careful." 

Iwaizumi followed, and Oikawa stared at awe.

He thought that this man never failed to surprise him.

Even in little ways. 

"Thank you." Oikawa spoke, head resting at Iwaizumi's chest, both lying down, staring at the sky full of stars.

The torch's fire had been toned down below, so the light did not surpass through the roof. So they had the chance to appreciate the sky.

"Thank you for what?"

"I don't know, I just felt like I have to thank you." Oikawa closed his eyes for five seconds when Iwaizumi caressed his hair.

"Then you're always welcome." Iwaizumi smiled, whilst staring at the same view Oikawa was staring at. 

There was a comfortable silence, then Iwaizumi's voice filled Oikawa's ears. The vibration on the latter's chest, along the heartbeat-- Oikawa's favorite music.

"Toruu," 

"Iwa-chan." he replied.

"What if,"

"Hmm?"

"What if this was all a dream?" Oikawa felt his heart beat slowed, not long, Iwaizumi's heart followed, which Oikawa heard.

In spite of it, he chuckled.

"Then I wish I will never wake up again." Iwaizumi smiled at the latter's reply.

"But dreams are dreams. We'll wake up soon, when dreams are already finished." 

silence.

"Then…" 

"Then we'll find each other." the smile on Iwaizumi's lips grew, but it was a different smile.

Along with the stars to the sky,

there painted a sad,

sad smile.

"We will find each other." He repeated and felt Oikawa nod.

"Mn. If this is a dream, then we met in a dream. Meeting someone in a dream who almost happened like reality, is impossible. What more on meeting you in the real world?" Iwaizumi pursed his lips together, and moved his hand who was brushing the latter's hair before to his cheeks.

"Yeah." was the only thing he could reply.

"Is there something wrong, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa looked up.

He met Oikawa's gazes and smiled before shaking his head.

"You make me speechless all the time. Why do you act like it's new to you when I answer like that?" he laughed. 

"Is that a compliment or what?" Then Oikawa joined him to laugh.

Iwaizumi gently pinched the latter's cheeks, which made Oikawa pout.

"Let's stay like this, forever." Oikawa whispered as he caught a shooting star.

He remembered the dream, about him loving shooting stars. Believing that what you wish will come true, as long as you wish it upon a shooting star. 

_Take him to the moon, for me._

One of them thought.

_____

"You're awake." Iwaizumi greeted with a smile.

But it slowly faded when he saw Oikawa did not smile back, just stared at him with pale face, and teary eyes.

"What happened?" He asked, worry painted in his face as he felt the fear creep in his system. 

This is one of the three things he feared. 

Seeing Oikawa's face pale, seeing him cry. 

_Just because of a goddamn dream._

"Iwaizumi…" Oikawa spoke.

Iwaizumi felt his heart sting and ache. It felt like someone's crumbling them like paper. Hearing him speak his full name, he swallowed and forced a smile.

"Yes? What happened in the dream?" He took his seatbelt on, because of what he was about to hear. 

"I- promise me, n-not to think about it. Y-You already know me, y-you already know my heart. You- You know you're the one it tells." Iwaizumi had a hunch, but he just still nodded.

Afterall, it was just the two of them.

It's useless to argue about something no other than them they could talk about.

"I'm, I'm engaged." Iwaizumi thought for a second that it was himself. 

But froze when he realized he hadn't had a dream like that. And seeing how Oikawa looks at him with tears, 

he knew.

"Uh- mm, okay?" He tried to sound okay.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa suddenly bursted into tears. Iwaizumi's lips parted, shocked by the sudden raise of Oikawa's voice to him. 

"Don't pretend you're okay with that! Do not ever pretend in front of me." He spoke between his sobs.

"You know it wasn't you. You know it yourself!" With loss of strength, Oikawa exerted shaky punches on the man's chest.

"But why," he looked down.

"Why do you act like it's nothing to you?" Iwaizumi didn't expect these words to come out from the man in front of him.

Silence stood between them, with Oikawa's sobs.

Iwaizumi, who was a bit dumbfounded, suddenly chuckled.

Oikawa quickly raised his head up after hearing the other laugh.

"Y-You said it yourself. I know you, I-I know your heart. It's my name that screams it. So why," he breathed deep.

Forcing himself not to cry.

"Why would I ever doubt you?" and the tables turned.

Oikawa was now the one whose lips parted, with traces of tears that slid down on his cheeks.

"It may sound so selfish, but why would I doubt you, that if ever," 

"-if ever we wake up, I know you'll run from him and find me instead? That you're going to choose me instead?" he wiped Oikawa's tears.

"I'm sure you would do that, aren't you?" He smiled and stared at Oikawa.

Pain behind it.

He wasn't certain.

Since that moment,

he knew

he never was.

He will never be, unless it happens.

He hoped it would.

Oikawa's lips slowly formed a smile, and nodded. He weakly leaned his forehead against Iwaizumi and continuously nodded.

"I surely will. I will." 

And from that moment, Oikawa knew it was the beginning of everything. He just wished, everything wouldn't fall apart. And they would build home, a real home in the real world.

After they will find each other, and be together.

"Hey, I'll be gone for a while. Can I leave this work to you?" Iwaizumi said and faced Oikawa.

The latter nodded and gave him a smile.

"Go ahead, where are you going?"

"At the woods." Oikawa thought it would be another surprise so he let out a giggle and nodded.

"Take care." He said and received a forehead kiss.

Oikawa stared at the figure of Iwaizumi's back, slowly disappearing as he entered further into the forest. 

He smiled to himself and continued doing Iwaizumi's work.

"Oikawa," hearing his voice, Oikawa quickly turned around to see Iwaizumi. His eyes lit up and jumped from his seat, then throwing himself to the other. 

Iwaizumi let out a laugh and wrapped his arms around the latter's waist.

"What took you so long?" Oikawa squinted his eyes.

Then Iwaizumi pulled out something, Oikawa raised his right brow.

"For you." 

It was a small wooden carved heart.

"Where's the other half?" Oikawa furrowed his brows.

"Mine. This will be something, who will draw us closer, when we find each other in the real world." Oikawa felt his heart melt again for the nth time he lost count.

"Why do you sound like it's ending?" Oikawa said in a jokingly manner.

Iwaizumi responded with a laugh and shrugged his shoulders. "We never know." 

___

"You're awake, what happened?" The second morning, Oikawa woke up with a pale face.

It was memories, through his dreams. He knew it. But for him, 

it was a nightmare.

"I- I knew what happened before I ended up here." Oikawa swallowed with his dry throat, panting. 

Oikawa and his fiancé had a quarrel. They were both tired, but Oikawa can't do it anymore. 

He just came from a fan meeting, but immediately went home when his anxiety attacked again. And his fiancé could not consider it. Nor understand him.

He ran towards the bathroom and drew lines at his wrists, the dark crimson liquid coming out from his skin. 

He was losing his mind, he can't live with him any longer.

He ran outside. He didn't know where his feet would lead him to, he didn't have a specific place in his mind to go to. So he just ran, until he heard a long sound of horn for a second, before touching the cold, hard, ground floor.

The pitter patter of raindrops, and dirt, stained his face. He heard his mother call for him, and a series of voices, with a loud siren, before losing consciousness.

Hearing it, Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa into a hug. Oikawa was trembling from fear.

Iwaizumi wrapped him into his warmth, and stayed like that until Oikawa calmed down. He never said anything. Just seeing Oikawa cry, already makes his heart shatter.

If he spoke, he would cry. And he doesn't want Oikawa to see that. He doesn't want Oikawa to see him weak.

Because he already is.

It's time. 

"Oikawa, let's go somewhere." He extended his hand to Oikawa, which the latter took without thinking twice. 

They both stood up and Iwaizumi gave him a reassuring smile.

"First, let's tour the cabin." He said and Oikawa gave him a confused look. 

He paid no attention to it, because Oikawa went with him anyway.

They toured to the bedroom, the living room, the kitchen, the storage, the front yard, and the backyard. 

They were both laughing while reminiscing their memories.

"Ah this is where I lost you." Iwaizumi scratched the tip of his eyebrows, and Oikawa just giggled.

"Still, you found me."   
__

"The stream. This is where I first went to take water, to help you because you were already inside the forest that time. You were at Northwest, I was at Northeast. Near enough " Oikawa laughed and walked towards the Southwest.  
__

"This is where I found you, for the first time." Oikawa nodded and stared at the memory in front of him.

"I wonder how the squirrel is? I haven't met him." Iwaizumi crouched down and Oikawa's eyes lit up when he saw a little buddy on Iwaizumi's palm.

"Just as you need him." Iwaizumi smirked and passed it to Oikawa. They played with him for a few minutes before going Southeast. 

They never really had the chance to look where and what was in that direction. 

So they took the chance to walk there, fingers intertwined.

"Iwa-chan, your dreams are going too far. I already knew what happened but what about yours?" Oikawa turned to him and leaned forward, squinting his eyes.

"Is there something you're not telling me?" Iwaizumi just released a laugh before snaking his arms on Oikawa's body.

"Silly." he muttered.

Once they arrived, Oikawa looked at the view with full admiration. 

"I didn't know we had a sea!"

"You sound like we own this."

"But isn't it true? We were the only ones who took care and took advantage of this anyway." 

Silence came, and Oikawa suddenly felt something wasn't right.

"Oikawa, you have the heart, don't you?" Oikawa nodded and pulled it out from his pocket.

Now, it's his turn to ask the other.

He turned to him and was about to speak when he felt his throat had a lump as soon as he saw the sight in front of him.

Iwaizumi faced him with tears in his face. The water in his eyes was glimmering from the sunset, while smiling at him.

"The dream before I went here…" he spoke.

It did not even start yet, but he felt like covering his ears, just not to hear what was it. 

It didn't even start yet, but his heart was already shattering into pieces, just from seeing Iwaizumi's state right now.

"W-Why are you crying?" Oikawa let out a nervous laugh, and took a step forward, just was about to wipe the latter's tears, 

Iwaizumi stepped back.

It gave Oikawa a minute of shock, his arms suspended in the air. He felt like running away from the place where they both are standing right now. 

"Can- Can I cry right now? Just right now." Oikawa slowly nodded and gently dropped his arms.

"This is the only time you'll see me weak. I promise." Oikawa's forehead started to crease. 

"And this is the last time, you'll see me weak."

"Iwaizumi, you're the strongest person I ever knew." Iwaizumi shook his head.

"All this time, I am weak." he replied. 

Suddenly, Iwaizumi fell down on his knees.

"Oikawa, I am so sorry." He said as his cries were getting louder. 

Oikawa's eyes started to tear up as he was confused of what's happening.

"Sorry for what?" 

"Find me, when you wake up." Oikawa's tears started to fall, one by one.

"What about you? Iwa-chan, what are you saying? Tell me about the dream."

"I am sick." Oikawa felt his heart skip a bit, his breath hitched.

"Then wake up and cure. I'll take care of you." He sounded so desperate right now, and he doesn't care. 

He couldn't care more.

Iwaizumi shook his head.

"It can't." 

Silence.

"Since when?" Oikawa spoke up. 

"When you dreamed about you being engaged with someone else." He honestly answered.

After all, there's no point in lying at this certain moment of time.

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Oikawa asked, starting to cry.

"Answer me, why?" Oikawa raised his voice. The sobs of two people collided with the sound of the waves crashing to the shore. 

It's getting louder.

"I don't want you to see me weak," Oikawa laughed.

"You are the strongest per-"

"I am weak! I will be weak! It can't be cured, it was expected to be passed to me. I was weak to start with!" Oikawa stared at him, eyes wide.

"It's a terminal disease called Motor neurone Disease. My muscles? They are all weak. They already are." He explained.

"I'm dying."

"But you promised." Oikawa whispered.

"You promised, we promised to find each other. In the real world." Iwaizumi looked down and shook his head.

"I can't." 

"I can't, Oikawa. It makes me weak,"

"It hurts."

Oikawa was sobbing hard, harshly shaking his head until he fell down on his knees, staring at Iwaizumi's level.

His quivering hands gripped Iwaizumi's arms and shook him.

"We'll see each other, right? Tell me, we'll see each other again. I'll run from my fiancé, I'll break up with him I'll cancel the engagement, I'll be with you. Tell me, we'll build our home there. Just don't-" he paused.

"Don't leave me." he whispered, voice breaking.

"I can't- I can't imagine myself without you." 

From a long silence, Iwaizumi looked at him. 

They met each other's gazes. 

Iwaizumi smiled and stared at Oikawa with transparent pain written in his eyes.

"I've been fighting it for so long." 

"Oikawa, I want to surrender." He closed his eyes and weakly leaned to the other.

"I need to surrender. I have to."

Oikawa helped him stand up. 

"Iwa-chan," Iwaizumi laughed and looked up.

"God, I'll miss that."

"I will miss everything about you," he continued.

As soon as Oikawa heard that, he shook his head.

It felt like a goodbye.

It is a goodbye.

He stepped back, eyes fixated to the man before him, who was staring back at him.

He wants to run away. 

He wants to leave this direction, and expect Iwaizumi to follow him and return to the cabin together.

And maybe they would be like that for forever.

Oikawa turned around, ready to run away, but it did not even take a step when he already paused.

There was a blinding light. 

He stared at it, and slowly turned at Iwaizumi. 

His eyes widened as he also saw the light behind him.

"Iwa-chan." He watched Iwaizumi slowly raise his hand.

Oikawa smiled, thinking that Iwaizumi would run away with him. So he immediately accepted it.

He collided into the latter's body, and a soft lips collided with Oikawa's.

But it did not last long.

Iwaizumi leaned his forehead against Oikawa's, weakly sobbing.

"I still have the other part. Find me, find me when you wake up. Promise me to find me when you wake up." The rays of light reflected on their tears, who was strolling down from their cheeks, and was blending onto the waters of the sea.

"Oikawa Toruu," Iwaizumi stared at him.

"I am sorry I can't build the home with you. I am sorry I can't find you.” his voice broke.

“Maybe you were pulled into this, because someone knows I can't anymore find you with my remaining days." He spoke.

Oikawa started to sink everything in. He started to understand everything. Every word, every sob.

"I am sorry, I can't stay longer with you." then he places a gentle kiss on Oikawa's forehead.

They released from the hug.

Iwaizumi raised their hands, and smiled while staring at Oikawa. Memorizing every detail on his face, hoping that if he would wake up to another body, he'd remember these details and be able to find him.

Oikawa felt like shattering into pieces. His whole self shattering, like a glass. As he felt the warm hand loosen from his, until it finally wasn't intertwined.

"Iwa-chan…"

"Oikawa," he gently smiled.

"Go home." he whispered, as he started to take a step backwards, drawing himself nearer to the light.

Oikawa was about to move but his feet won't. He tried it multiple times, but he can't.

So he could only watch Iwaizumi from afar, take a step,

two steps,

three...four...five...six,

until he was already far from him, but nearer where the light is.

"I love you." Iwaizumi's lips said, which Oikawa immediately understood.

He can barely speak, so he just cried there.

Gripping the wooden heart tightly, he watched the latter's figure fade to the light.

He tried calling his name, his voice getting hoarse but it was no use. He stayed there for a few minutes, until he decided to turn around.

Seeing his feet moved, he attempted to turn around and follow Iwaizumi behind, but it did not move. He has no choice but to only walk forward.

_A heartbeat stopped, and a pair of eyes opened._

Oikawa was welcomed by a white ceiling, a scent of disinfectant around the room, and the beeping of the monitor.

"You're awake." 

Those two words.   
His heart jumped for a beat, and turned his eyes to where the voice is.

But his heart immediately dropped when he did not see the man he was expecting to see. 

Instead, it was his fiancé.

Those two words,

no one can ever make it sound special to him unless it's Iwaizumi.

"Oikawa, I found this." His fiancé spoke, and showed him a piece of paper, with seven words written on it.

take him to the moon for me.

His eyes started to tear up.

He just knew who it was.

His heart screamed his name.

That time, Iwaizumi went to the woods, the heart was just a cover. 

Because he did something else.

He had a dream, saying he has to go inside the forest. And a paper and pen was waiting for him, he knew exactly what would happen, so with a broken heart, he wrote those seven words he had wished upon the shooting star last night.

"Where did you get that?" He followed the gaze of his fiancé and raised his hand.

He smiled and held it tight, "My home gave this to me." 

"I have to find him." he said weakly, and pulled himself up.

A large part of himself expected the familiar cool, morning breeze with the same blue, pink, and orange skies and a peeking sun, then a pair of arms would wrap him.

But nothing happened.

His fiancé helped him stand up.

He walked towards the door, and was frozen as he opened it.

"This is the last thing he held was this." The person wearing a laboratory gown said to the tall person who looked so serious.

"Wakatoshi-kun," a red-haired person appeared.

"Iwa-chan.." three people looked at his way. 

The red haired young man dropped his eyes to Oikawa's hands and eyes widened at what he saw.

"You were the last person with him." He nodded at the statement of the red-haired person, and looked at the carved heart.

"He told me to find him." The doctor was confused, but he did not dare to interfere.

"Come in." a person named Wakatoshi opened the door and invited him to come.

The room across Oikawa, was Iwaizumi.

"I opened my eyes, he stopped breathing." he said as soon as he arrived at Iwaizumi's side.

The skinny and bony man, silently lying at the hospital bed, was still familiar to Oikawa. 

His sight again started to get blurry.

He touched Iwaizumi's warm face, and caressed it. He leaned down to a kiss on his forehead and lips, then leaned his forehead against the other.

"Look here, I found you."

_They were each other's home, and the home they spent time with,_

_they named it Hiraeth,_

_A homesickness from a home they couldn't return to, or never was._

"Until we meet again, Iwa-chan.”

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo idk how you found this but i hoped you liked it. thank you for reading!


End file.
